


MarkGun【他回来了】

by MiaTsai



Category: magusMG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaTsai/pseuds/MiaTsai
Summary: 190512Mark Japan FM衍生文/伪现实向短文僞现实向前接 ― 致Gun/Mark的一封信短篇





	MarkGun【他回来了】

_____________________________________________________________

那艳阳高照，这阳光彷彿连幽密的林荫间也能透进几分的光

是啊…他就是如此地照亮我

闯进我的心窝 我就学不会放手了

______________________

要能离开这暖炉，说什麽我都好啊5555

呜疑 今天怎麽又突然那麽冷了

拜託 现在是连皮带都要欺负我了是吗555

「啪」

“傲呜，我说错了吗” 这看似轻薄的手机重重的砸在gun那标緻的脸庞，这重重的一下让躺在床上的人儿痛的叫出声，这小脸又显得好无辜

这三天两头就改变的天气果真有些阴晴不定，就跟最近的我重叠了

谁知道这一下大家都去国外了，就知道留我一个人考试

你们都太狠了啊啊啊啊!!!!!!!!

________________________________________________

老实说，这几天的日子对gun来说确实不好受，其实大家都出国这件是倒还好，可是所有人都出国的同时要考期末什麽的着实太折腾，加上…

那个人，他这麽一走又是好几天

想必会有些想念他对吗?

不知道什麽时候开始，对于两个人之间他就深信不已，也许是那个一直传递爱给自己的少年，也许是一再向对方确认的爱意，不管原因为何…gun很喜欢这个勇于传达情感的自己

“呐，mark你说说那裡的天气还好吗” 这偌大的书桌上有着几本厚厚的书，素白的手指却放不下掌心的手机

滑着滑着那天蓝色的页面，兴许是忙碌使然，所以只能用着#marksiwat来找寻有关他的消息，毕竟自己还是哥哥的嘛…可不能总是撒娇，这点道理自己还是懂得。

“啊，好想再去一次日本喔”把手机丢一旁，二话不说埋头在那厚重书本裡

这是Mark和Perth在日本见面会当天，不过时间还早了些，除了埋头于书本之中，并没有太多资讯可以看，但其实gun很明白的，都会顺利进行的，就这麽在心裡默默祈祷着继续专注于自己的书…

叮

叮

叮

叮

叮

叮

叮

“这讯息量是怎样，今天我生日嘛55555”

不知道是多久以后，手机突然一阵提醒，不过好不容易进入读书的氛围，gun露出委屈的脸，长叹一口气还是决定继续苦干于书本..

忍着痛想把手机提醒关掉的同时，却看到提醒的第一则是自己和mark被标注在推文裡，这下更难抉择了…

空气不过凝结了几秒钟，gun还是咬着下唇垂着眼关闭提醒

“对不起呐mark,你哥实在不想被当….可我现在想到会被当的可能性都是因为你”

滋

滋

滋

滋

原本还想着别管了，这下好了，换作恼人的震动声，如果是平常的gun肯定忍不住科技的诱惑，不过gun深深吸了一口气…

“就一小时吧，在过一小时就可以看了” 抬头看着对比书本显得略大的那盆花，是呀，这束纯白的紫罗兰已经被好好安放在gun的视线之内，就像护身符一般，安定着自己躁动的心。

『纯洁无瑕的爱我都给了，还有什麽不能的』

虽然信誓旦旦说了一小时，不过gun真的觉得一分如隔一日，好不容易到了个段落，才终于阖上那罪恶的书

“肯定能过的” 就是这个自信又满足的笑容，gun只有在这个表情出现以后才代表真的安心了，不过大多数的时间因为是个在线学霸，所以通常这也代表结果是顺利的指标了

“这小子真的都不理我的，就让你哥看看你的表现吧”

解屏以后，谁都看的出来此时的gun难掩脸上的笑容

这就是所谓的「期待」吧，因为是那个人，所以在微小的事也足以勾起嘴角。

“疑，这毛蹭蹭的头髮是怎麽回事，平常说像狼狗，还真的当成了”

Gun不得不承认自己被这极具新鲜感的髮型逗乐，不过…

_______果然人长得好看就是任性

“哈哈哈哈哈既然都洗澡了还怕看” 这下又看到了大家在疯传mark和perth如果早上起床发现自己变成女生的反应了，gun看了mark的答案真的无语了，那诚恳地摸摸看的言论真的很可爱

______我就说是这傢伙是色狼，大家别被那张外表骗了蛤

“是长大了呀，现在都能控制你哥哥了” 看着mark深情地弹着吉他唱着歌，gun不觉地重複了好几遍，忍不住戴起耳机仔细地听着这个人的声音，闭上眼睛…这个声音感觉距离很近，很真实..

______什麽时候自己一个人也可以好好面对大家了

“这衣服太酷了!!有日本黑道的感觉55555” 看着mark和perth带着图腾的衣服，gun有点难想像如果平时mark穿这样在眼前晃来晃去，没忍住噗哧笑了出来

______这时候快点感谢父母给的颜值吧

Gun像孩子般兴奋地看着推文，可能是因为这些贴文都变得与自己「有关係」了，所以情绪起伏特别丰富，这表情连哥哥进了门都忍不住吐槽了一番

“M-A-R-K-K-K 死小鬼你是閒我胖吗” 互相理解比你年长这个我没话说，说什麽理想型以前是纤细，现在觉得丰腴一些比较好，这根本变相在骂我嘛!

______我说我这还微胖，有种就别动不动就往我腰搂!

“这不好像是在看老公一样吗……” 老实说，gun也逐渐习惯小姐姐们都会很自动地标住他，基本上有什麽重要的、有趣的甚至不好的大概也不需要特别去找了，gun搔了搔头髮…这麽一想 自己倒好像成了一间徵信社了老闆了

(备注:徵信社 提供外遇蒐证、行踪调查、寻人查址、疑难杂症、感情挽回机构)

“!!!!!!!!” gun没忍到46秒的视频停止就先反盖了手机，比起不可置信的表情，脸上的红晕更为鲜明

______MARK….你…这是什麽舞蹈…

Gun不想说，可是舞蹈裡的表情他却熟悉的很，就是因为熟悉的很所以让他更想埋头于枕头，因为脑中有太多画面浮现了…拍了拍这不停发烫的脸颊

这傢伙看是病的不清…

没错，只是不说，但只有他们才明白这是为了谁而跳，想着谁而跳。

嘴上是说着太害羞，手裡还是不争气地按下储存了

“算你识相，这你都懂” 看见了大家纷纷转发传说中的「21」照片，gun也没花几个功夫马上找到视频片段，但他不知道的是，此时看着影片的自己脸上有多麽得意

______很开心…很开心自己的心好像也到了那裡一般

______这个人也在想着自己

说着说着嘴裡的话语停了

Gun沉默了很久…双眸的视线没有离开过眼前的屏幕，视频缓缓地重複了几次，直到感受到眼眶有些雾气，才滑开了推文

“在你眼前，我是那麽好的人吗…?” 所谓的一股暖意油然而生就是如此对吧，我确确实实把阳光带给了他，gun不知道也没想过从前的省话小王子可以为了自己侃侃而谈，没有想过在不属于他们的FM裡能看见对方从不吝啬给予自己的宠溺微笑

回头看过，觉得为了正式不在同公司而担心的自己、为了新戏而焦虑的自己和为了什麽都不知道的新配对难过的自己有点傻

不是吗?这个人一直都在这裡啊 从没离开过。

活到了现在，可算是明白人们说的被爱的感觉了

有股冲动..想要紧紧抱住他

平抚了自己躁动的心，看了看面前的镜子，忍不住整理了起来，那纤长的手指流过髮丝轻梳着，把衬衫的领口调整了些，拉开抽屉选了个戒指，gun觉得自己就像初恋的女孩子，即便对方看不到也在意地不得了…

“还得报告呢…” 就说了学校总把人推进现实，看见同学传来的讯息才彻底地被浇醒

“也罢，现在想了也见不到嘛” 手指头算了算，还得两天呢…gun伸出左手托着脸颊，嘟起嘴巴像是在思索着什麽..

“啊!!既然都去了，来看看可以叫他帮我买什麽!” 一股脑儿地又开始逛起网拍，gun倒是很庆幸，自己能马上找到事情转移这难以言喻的冲动..

在这之后，除了依旧生活在推特裡不断四处评论，gun倒是安分地像个孩子，没有联繫mark，说起来这好像成了他们之间默契，gun也觉得这样的他们不奇怪，反倒是挺享受的，这恰好的距离

_________________________________________

“P’Big，我应该没在fm讲什麽让P’Gun不开心的吧” mark眉头一颦，因为今天就是回国日了，可是传说中的老婆大人是连个影子都没有

_____要不来个safe flight的祝福也行嘛.. mark一叹

“弟你想多了，赶紧走吧”

Mark一路就是不停地想着gun，从那天留下信封去了日本，到现在已经在回国的路上了，除了极其温柔的问候以外，mark并没有接收到太多和gun相关的讯息，加上这几天马不停蹄的行程，说实在..也没那麽多空馀的时间打电话

眼看就要起飞了，mark还是没死心地看了看手机

刹时一个极其熟稔的名子浮现在萤幕上，mark很快地就点开了讯息

「今天几点到?」

Mark鬆了一口气，还好…至少还记得我今天回来…

随即打了回复还附上了一张半边脸的照片，这麽累的一天就是看到你的消息了就不自觉地笑了，照片裡的自己轻轻地比着yeah，最后还备注了这是给gun抢先看的照片

这一个下飞机办手续提行李接着才终于回了家，有点虚脱了…

看着看着gun这几天推特上的发文，觉得可爱极了

明明害怕孤单，却总是不向自己撒娇

Mark把他视为gun对于自己的坚持

就是因为身分如此的不同，有些话才更不容易说出口

弯下腰打开了行李，最外层放了几盒醒目的巧克力，mark不是一个特别迷恋甜食的人，可自从某人告诉他要自己为生活製造糖分的道理以后，吃甜食也就不需要什麽理由了，况且…眼前这麽多的东西，都是想着他而买的。

拿起一盒巧克力，撕开了别緻的包装，裡面是12颗装的松露巧克力，正想将巧克力放进嘴裡的同时，手机却响了..

距离手机有点远的mark担心接得太慢也没想过是谁就先接起了电话

「mark?」

想都没想到平常死不打电话给自己的gun今天竟然主动拨给自己

「gun我回到家了，刚刚传讯息给你了不过你好像没看到，怎麽了~」mark的语气十分温柔，自然地向gun报备了自己的动向

「是吗?你在忙吗?」

「不忙的，你打来了再忙也不忙!」

「那出来吧」

挂断_______

这是什麽情况?mark完全没有反应过来，手裡的通话确实被挂断了，然后出来是要出去哪裡?一脸茫然又有些无助，直觉地看向窗外，接着就无法相信自己的双眼了..

Mark看见了十分熟悉的车号，为了要确认自己没在作梦，用力了掐了一下自己的大腿，

“嘶…会痛的!”

连忙把些微融化在手裡的巧克力塞进嘴巴，二话不说地冲出了家门…

直到mark上车的前一刻都还不太能相信自己看到的，所以在车外也犹疑了一番才上车，gun觉得疑神疑鬼的mark有趣极了，甚至为了确认裡面的人是自己，不惜把那张英俊的脸贴在车窗上看了又看

上了车以后，mark的视线停在了向着自己微笑的对方

没有给mark先开口解开疑惑的时间，gun就开口了

“是想你了，所以没忍住还是来找你了”

这甜腻的气味不仅仅是因为那在口中仍未融化的巧克力，是这句话、不对…是这个人讲的这句话，让自己有些头晕目眩…

Mark忍不住解开了gun的安全带，伸出左手复上gun柔顺的头髮，果断之中带点温柔地把对方拉近自己，看着他迷人又深邃的双眼，注视着他那丰润饱满的红唇，双唇复上了gun的唇瓣，gun没有抵抗地闭上双眼…

mark伸出舌瓣探入了gun的口腔，gun可以清晰地感受到巧克力浓厚的香味，双手逐渐地抚上他的双臂，直到那空气过于稀薄了才肯缓缓分开，牵出那难分难捨的银丝…

“我太意外了..”

“没什麽，你在FM给我的爱，我也想给你”

明明是那麽理直气壮的口吻，眼前的人却娇羞的转移了视线，mark才懂了这几天以来，原来gun一直注视着自己，不是生气、任性也不是闹脾气，这个单纯又可爱的人一直在忍着，忍着自己的想念和感情…

是吗?原来我也如此深深地被爱着

“给我吧，我饿了”

_______这巧克力和你的甜相比根本算不上什麽

“唔嗯…恩…”

再接着就是关于一隻狼狗如何扑向羊的故事了

**果然，**

**我们的爱从来就不是单向的。**

【Fin】


End file.
